Center of My World
by JejeKyu Red Sapphire
Summary: "I need both of you." / "I can't share you." / Meanie Soonwoo / The summary is a lil bit different from the story but it kinda 'summarizes' it already?


Center of My World

.

Casts : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung aka Hoshi of Seventeen.

A/N : fanfiction ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah film dengan judul yang sama, tapi lebih tepatnya oleh sebuah dialog yang ada di dalamnya and actually i dont have any idea how the dialog goes with the plot since i haven't watched the film yet lmao i only watched the trailer on yt. Anyway,

 **EN** **JOY IT!**

.

.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya."

Wonwoo mendengar, tapi ia diam. Jari-jarinya bermain dengan kain putih penutup meja, sesekali mengelap telapak tangannya yang basah oleh keringat. Kedua matanya menyorot tak fokus pada sebuah vas keramik berisi dua tangkai bunga matahari di atas meja. Jantungnya berdesir tak nyaman, gelisah.

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanyanya setelah sekian saat. Ia mengangkat wajah, memperhatikan keruh raut muka pria yang duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"Aku tak yakin kau benar-benar menginginkan keputusan itu."

"Memang. Tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari hubungan satu pihak seperti ini?"

"Tidak, ini bukan hubungan satu pihak. Kau tahu itu."

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu," pria itu menghembuskan nafas lelah melalui mulutnya, "Jadi, ayo kita mengambil jeda pada hubungan ini agar kau bisa memastikan siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai."

Sekali lagi Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia tahu benar apa yang dibicarakan pria itu dan ia tidak akan berpura-pura bodoh. Menjadi munafik tidak ada gunanya saat ini. Maka, ia menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Maaf, Mingyu," Ia mengatakannya dengan pelan. Perasaannya semakin tak nyaman, penuh rasa bersalah. Ia benci menjadi pihak yang menyakiti tanpa mampu melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki.

Pria berkulit tan itu tersenyum dipaksakan, "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Aku mengerti situasimu, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu untuk itu. Hal yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengikuti hatimu dan ingat, jangan mengikutsertakan emosimu, kau hanya akan mengambil keputusan yang salah."

Wonwoo merasakan bagaimana nafasnya memburu. Saat itu juga ia menyadari betapa ia menyayangi pria itu. Menyakitinya adalah hal paling mustahil yang ingin ia lakukan dalam hidupnya, tapi ia telah melakukannya sekarang. Ingin sekali ia menyerukan bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja. Ia merasakan keyakinan itu muncul begitu saja.

"Hei!" Kim Mingyu tiba-tiba menyentaknya lalu tertawa kecil sambil menatapnya lucu, "Aku tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikiranmu dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengatakannya. Jangan terbawa suasana, bodoh!"

Wonwoo mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Mingyu benar, ia terbawa suasana. Bagaimanapun juga ia telah jatuh cinta pada bagaimana Kim Mingyu selalu dapat membuatnya merasa dicintai melalui setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan dan perlakuan yang ia berikan. Mingyu peduli padanya, pria itu mencintainya, _sangat_ , bagaimana bisa ia melepasnya begitu saja? Ia yakin dirinya pun mencintai Mingyu karena _bagaimana_ _bisa_ _ia_ _tidak_ _mencintainya?_

"Kau harus memikirkan semuanya baik-baik, ambil waktumu, aku tidak akan membuatmu terburu-buru. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal suatu saat nanti karena telah menjatuhkan pilihan pada orang yang salah. Aku akan menghargai pilihanmu," Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo di atas meja, lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi aku juga tidak ingin munafik, aku harap kau memilihku. Apalagi setelah semua hal yang telah kita lalui selama ini. Tolong pertimbangkan baik-baik."

Detik berikutnya, Mingyu melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan tawa menyedihkan, Wonwoo hampir mendesah kecewa, "Ah, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu. Aku hanya akan membuatmu semakin sulit membuat pilihan."

"Aku mencintaimu," Wonwoo mengatakan dengan gamblang, membuat Mingyu menatapnya bingung, "Tolong jangan putus denganku. Aku yakin aku akan mencintaimu selamanya dan aku yakin aku tidak akan menyesal memilihmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Mingyu."

"Tapi kau juga mencintai Soonyoung, Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo tersentak. Sekali lagi ia mengumpat dalam hati. Nama itu membuatnya kembali ragu ketika ia telah merasa yakin akan pilihannya.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya lelah dan pikiranku terlalu kacau. Ah, maafkan aku."

Wonwoo hanya bisa diam. Ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Mingyu memberikan hatinya padanya, tapi ia justru mengkhianati pria itu, pria yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Aku harus pergi, Minseo akan selesai kursus lima belas menit lagi dan ia pasti akan marah-marah kalau belum melihat batang hidungku di sana untuk menjemputnya. Mau kuantar pulang sekalian, atau kau harus pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu?" suara Mingyu menariknya dari lamunan.

"Ah, kau duluan saja. Tempat kursus Minseo kan cukup jauh dari sini, kau akan terlambat kalau harus mengantarku pulang lebih dulu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi." Ia berusaha mengabaikan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kau mengusirku?" Mingyu mencebikkan bibirnya, Wonwoo mendengus pelan, bibirnya membentuk sebaris senyum tipis.

"Hati-hati, Gyu!" ucapnya ketika Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya sambil meraih kunci mobilnya di atas meja.

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan milik Wonwoo, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis tapi tulus, "Kau juga, berhati-hatilah."

Wonwoo dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika Mingyu mendaratkan kecupan ringan nan dalam di dahinya. Perutnya terasa tergelitik, seolah-olah ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalamnya. Walau begitu, tubuhnya terdiam kaku atas perlakuan manis tersebut. Ia terkejut, tentu saja, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkannya setelah pembicaraan mereka barusan.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Mingyu pergi setelah mengusak rambutnya, dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyuman untuk muncul di bibirnya.

.

.

"Kau darimana?"

"Pergi." Wonwoo menjawab singkat atas pertanyaan yang Soonyoung ajukan. Ia langsung menemui sahabatnya itu begitu ia pulang dari cafe tempatnya bertemu dengan Mingyu. Mereka merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang Soonyoung dan mengobrol, seperti apa yang selalu mereka lakukan.

Pria berpipi sedikit gembil itu memutar bola matanya sekali, lalu kembali bertanya, "Aku ulang. Kau baru saja pergi dari mana? Dengan siapa? Melakukan apa?"

Wonwoo tidak sadar menarik senyum geli, "Dari cafe ujung gang, dengan Mingyu, hanya mengobrol."

Setelahnya, tidak ada yang berbicara. Sekedar merubah posisi tubuh pun tidak. Hening. Soonyoung meletakkan satu lengannya di atas dahi, ia mendesah, "Oke, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Apa? Tidak ada yang terjadi, Soonyoung."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu! Kau terlihat..." Soonyoung menghentikan kalimatnya, memikirkan kata yang tepat dari aura ia rasakan pada sahabatnya itu, "...tertekan? Bukan, bukan! Tapi... Seperti... Ah, pokoknya seperti itu. Aku bingung menjelaskannya. Intinya kau punya sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranmu. Benar, kan?"

"Hei," Wonwoo merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, menghadap ke arah Soonyoung, dan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar percaya pada orang lain. Orang paling jujur sekalipun, kupikir pasti tetap memiliki kebohongan. Mereka akan menjawab 'ya' walau hatinya berkata 'tidak' pada sesuatu yang mereka anggap enteng demi alasan kebaikan, tepat seperti apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini," Soonyoung menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap lekat pada sepasang mata coklat milik Wonwoo, "Karena itu, kau harus selalu jujur padaku, karena aku tidak tahu kapan kau berbohong. Aku pernah membaca di salah satu novel di kamarmu, di sana disebutkan bahwa seseorang yang sudah mengenalmu dekat akan tahu kapan kau berbohong dan kapan kau tidak. Tapi sebenarnya itu tidak selalu mudah, tahu? Orang-orang tidak akan semudah itu untuk dibaca."

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar celotehan pria itu. Ia menikmatinya dan ia tidak bisa berhenti menatap mata Soonyoung yang terlihat begitu hidup; mata sipit itu akan sesekali membesar seiring dengan ceritanya yang semakin menggebu. Entah sejak kapan, setiap kali tatapan mereka bertemu, jantungnya akan berdegup lebih cepat, membuat nafasnya memburu, namun dengan efek yang menyenangkan.

"Aku akan jujur padamu, tapi kau harus jujur juga padaku." Ucapnya kemudian.

Soonyoung menatapnya dalam, "Tentu, tapi jujur bukan berarti harus mengatakan semua hal, kan? Rahasia itu bagian dari privasi dan kita tetap harus menghargainya."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham, "Aku tahu," Ia mengambil jeda untuk menatap kedua mata Soonyoung dengan lekat, lalu berkata lirih, "Tapi kau juga harus mau memberitahuku setiap hal yang membebani pikiranmu."

"Ah, aku tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," Soounyoung mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku akan menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Aku cukup tahu konsekuensi dari itu."

Tatapan Soonyoung kembali pada milik Wonwoo, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwooo menarik nafasnya. Ia menimang-nimang keputusannya dan ia tidak merasa ada waktu yang lebih tepat daripada saat ini.

"Kami sedang _break_ ," mulainya, "Mingyu tahu tentang perasaanku dan dia meminta _break_ , dia ingin aku memikirkan baik-baik tentang siapa yang benar-benar aku cintai."

Soonyoung mendengus heran sekaligus kagum, "Wah, bukankah dia benar-benar seorang pria yang baik? Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang berhati begitu mulia sepertinya di zaman sekarang? Kau bodoh kalau memutuskan hubungan kalian, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, tatapan matanya mulai bergerak-gerak tidak fokus, "Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama pada dua orang sekaligus di saat yang bersamaan. Ini sulit. Bagaimana aku bisa memutuskan pada satu pilihan ketika pilihan yang aku tinggalkan akan menyakiti orang yang berharga untukku?"

"Aku hanya peduli pada perasaanmu, Wonwoo, _kami_ hanya peduli padamu. Kami tidak ingin kau menyesal karena tidak memilih sesuai dengan pilihan hatimu. Karena sekeras apapun kami berusaha membuatmu bahagia, kalau hatimu menolak, itu akan sia-sia, kau tidak akan bahagia."

"Bahkan ucapan kalian benar-benar mirip," Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Soonyoung hingga ujung hidung mereka berbenturan, ia dapat merasakan Soonyoung menahan nafasnya sesaat, "Katakan, apa kau menginginkanku? Apa kau ingin aku menjadi milikmu?"

"Sial. Kau membuatku gila, Jeon Wonwoo," Soonyoung menempelkan dahi mereka, "Aku mencintaimu, tentu saja aku menginginkanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa, semua pilihan ada padamu."

Satu tangan Soonyoung menangkup sebelah pipinya dengan lembut, terasa hangat di kulitnya, "Maafkan aku."

Wonwoo menutup matanya ketika Soonyoung menempelkan bibir mereka. Hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil, namun saling berbalas.

' _Tidak, Soonyoung, maafkan aku.'_

Dua orang pria telah menyerahkan hati mereka pada Wonwoo dan ia kebingungan. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menerima kedua hati tersebut dan semakin tak pantas untuk menghancurkan keduanya.

.

.

TAMAT?

Hehe

Please kindly tell me your thought about this fanfic~

Btw, ada yang besok Minggu ikutan Carat Gathering di Jogja? Aku ikut kalau tidak ada halangan hehe.

.


End file.
